I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to accessory devices for portable computing equipment such as laptops and notebooks and, more particularly, to accessory holders that readily attach to and detach from raised upper sections of such computers and that can accommodate and store a variety of accessory devices and auxiliary tools for the computer user.
II. Related Art
Computing technology has progressed at a rapid rate to include smaller, more powerful devices. A variety of laptop or notebook computers have become very popular and they are readily available from a number of well-known manufacturers. These devices are generally made up of a base section connected by a pivoting hinge to an upper section which can be opened when the system is in use and closed and latched, forming a compact arrangement for transport and storage when the device is not in use. The base section includes a keyboard, power supply, disc drive and a variety of additional components. The upper section features a display screen and speakers, but may also include other components or controls. Both the upper and lower sections are typically encased in a plastic housing which is lightweight and affords a level of protection.
It is known to provide a cover or case for a laptop device and covers are available that protect the outside surface of the computer. These may include handles, straps or other carrying aspects and further may enclose the computer using snaps or zippers. The covers or cases must be opened, the computer removed and any necessary auxiliary cables connected before the computer can be used. It is also known to provide a laptop cover that includes a storage aspect. One such device is described in Ames (U.S. Patent Publication No. US2007/0090007) which discloses a laptop cover that includes a storage section located between multiple layers and which can be accessed through a side opening in the laptop cover.
Other computer-related add-on devices have been contrived. Bader et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 7,248,463 B2) shows a framed image display with a frame attachable to the back side of the upper section or display housing of a laptop computer.
Auxiliary devices with frames are also shown, for example, by Freedman in U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,201 which discloses a portable light that attaches to the raised, display or upper section of a laptop computer.
While all of the accessory devices available at this time offer some advantage to the laptop user, there remains a definite need for an auxiliary laptop accessory holder that offers a combination of storage and working advantages.